Dive In And Swim Away From Your Loneliness
by musicallygleek235
Summary: Puck and Rachel are singing Need You Now. What if there is more than just the lyrics? Finchel one-shot with slight Quick. Finn and Rachel ARE dating. title from This Is The Future by Owl City


a/n I really think _this _should happen xD

but, Finn and Rachel are back together in this one. Read my one-shot This Is The Season for Dreaming if you need to know (;

Warning: QUICKKK(:

"You're dueting with Puck? What the hell Rachel?" Finn stormed up to Rachel's locker, fuming. Puck of course had informed him that "I have to practice me and berry's duet tonight. You think she's up for an open relationship? She's really sneaky hot. Those legwarmers really turn me on." Before puck even had a chance to tell Finn he was kidding, Finn stormed out to find his girlfriend.

"Yes, Finn, I am. He needed a duet partner, and because I am the most talented and most experienced in our glee club, he asked me."

"Why the fuck did you say yes? He was going on and on in the locker room about how you were sneaky hot and he hoped you would be open for a relationship or something! He's the reason we broke up!" he knew how involved Rachel got when it came to singing, and he definitely knew how hot it was. He didn't want Puck hot and bothered alone with Rachel in her bedroom.

"Profanity aside, we didn't break up because of Noah, we broke up because of foolish mistakes. I thought you trusted Me." he sighed

"I do trust you Rach," he did. Finn knew Rachel was aware of how messed up he was when she kissed Puck. He also knew how screwed up she was, she wouldn't risk that again. "I don't trust him."

Rachel stepped closer. "He won't try anything, trust me. We are rehearsing at my house, 7:30. You can come by afterward if it makes you more comfortable. We can eat vegan marshmallows in peanut butter, like old times." Finn smiled.

"Okay Rach. Text me when you're almost done, I can bring peanut butter."

It was Rachel's turn to smile, "deal."

•••••••••••••••

Puck was at Rachel's by 7:15, which surprised her.

"Hi Noah, I wasn't expecting you early." she said as she ushered him in.

"This has to be perfect for her. You didn't tell Hudson why, did you?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, but he was worried because of some comments you made in the locker room. I was supposed to tell him." she said, getting out the sheet music for Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now.'

"I was just fucking around, but he ran out before I could tell him." he said, sitting down on Rachel's bed while getting out his guitar.

"Can you refrain from using such foul language? My ears feel dirty when I'm around you for five minutes." He shrugged

"It's who I am Berry. Certified bad ass." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Can we just start?"

••••••••••••

Rachel decided they'd rehearsed enough when a few of Puck's fingers started bleeding.

"Thanks for your help Rachel. Do you think she'll like it?" he said as he put away his guitar.

Rachel smiled, sending her text to Finn. "She'll love it, Noah."

"Well, uh, Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." she smiled and waved as he pulled out.

Finn arrived 10 minutes later with a jar of creamy peanut butter.

"How did it go?" he asked as Rachel got out the marshmallows.

"Noah is maturing vocally very well."

Finn hopped up on Rachel's counter. "Am I vocally mature?" She smiled.

"Of course you are Finn. Now get down from there, I actually eat on that counter." she swatted his leg and took the marshmallows up to her room.

"I don't have a germy butt or anything Rach. My mom just washed these jeans." he said, joining her on the bed. She was sitting Indian style and he laid down, his arm propped up with his hand.

"Not the point." she said, struggling to open the peanut butter.

"Need help?" he said, smirking at her battle with the jar. She sighed and handed him the container, which he opened with ease.

"I loosened that up first." she said, ripping open the marshmallows.

"Of course you did babe." He smiled and dipped in the first marshmallow. He held it up to Rachel's mouth. She ate it and smiled.

"I missed this." she said after swallowing. Finn nodded.

"I know so did I. You're kind of the best thing that ever happened to Me." he said with a mouth full of marshmallow.

Rachel blushed, "exactly."

"So why does Puck need a duet partner? We didn't have the assessment or whatever in glee… and if we did, I want you to be _my _partner!"

"Assignment," Rachel corrected, "and of course you would be my partner, if we did. It's just a song he wants to sing in front of glee club, and it happened to be a duet." She ate another marshmallow. She didn't want to lie to Finn, so she was going to try and avoid _why _Puck wanted to sing the song.

"Puck just wants to sing a song? Why?" Crap.

"Um, he wants to sing it to a certain girl. I'm not supposed to tell babe." Finn scowled.

"Is it to you? Cuz that really isn't cool." Rachel almost choked on her food.

"What? No! Why would I accept for Noah to serenade me? I love you Finn!"  
"I love you too, Rach. But who is he sending or whatever you said?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Serenading."  
"Oh! Is that what I did when I sang Jessie's Girl? Like, turning you on through song?"

Rachel laughed, "Sure, turning you on through song."

Finn smiled, proud he understood. "You totally do that to me."

Rachel blushed, "well, I'm glad."

They spend the rest of the evening talking about their past in glee club and turning each other on during song.

••••••••••••

"You ready?" Rachel asked as she approached Puck, who had just entered the choir room the next day, his guitar slung over his shoulder.

He shrugged, "I guess so. You think she'll like it?" Rachel smiled and patted his chest.

"She's going to love it. Don't worry." Finn looked in and saw Rachel's hand on Puck's chest.

"Hey babe is your song today?" he asked, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Yep!" Puck looked confused.

"Did you tell him?"  
Rachel shook her head, "I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, but they are all going to find out in about… 5 seconds." She smiled and pulled Finn to their seats as Mr. Schuester entered the room.

"Tell me what?" Finn asked, confused.

"Who he was singing too. Don't worry, you're going to find out in like, 10 seconds." She whispered, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Mr. Schue? Can I sing a song?" Puck raised his hand. Mr. Schuester nodded and sat down. "Berry?" Rachel stood up, straightened her skirt, and joined Puck at the front of the room.

The band starting playing, and immediately Finn knew the song. Now who the hell was Puck singing it to?

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
_Rachel's voice invaded his thoughts. "_She's totally serenading me." _He realized with a smirk.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Puck joined in, staring at Quinn. She was sitting next to Sam, who looped his arm around her as soon as Puck looked at her.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Rachel smiled at Finn, and their eyes were locked.

Puck was having a much more difficult time. Quinn was staring at him, in shock, and Sam looked pissed. Like, really pissed.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

He sang to Quinn with such heart, she felt tears prickling the back of her eyes.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time._

She did think about him. Everyday. She thought about how she wished they wouldn't have given up, and about what a great dad he would have been to Beth. Everyday.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Sam looked at Puck, then back at Quinn, who was leaning forward, tears filling her eyes. No WAY was this prick stealing his girl.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

That's when Quinn's tears spilt over.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now._

Rachel smiled at Finn, and he smiled in return. This girl was his. Forever.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Quinn needed Puck too. She needed him to hold her, and listen when she cried over Beth for hours. Sam would never understand.

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Puck sang to Quinn with everything he had, barely noticing Sam's anger. He could deal with him later. He just needed his girl back._  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Rachel stepped up closer to Finn, who winked at her. When the final chords ended, Rachel took a bow and the bell rang. Puck was quick to shove his guitar in the case and book it out of there.

"Puck!" Quinn ran after him, leaving her things and Sam behind. "Puck! Don't ignore me!" her words held such fury, he couldn't help but turn around.

"What, Quinn?"

"Why did you sing that?" she asked, stepping closer.

"You know why I sang it." He said, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I need you to say it, Puck." She said, her voice cracking.

"I love you, okay? I have ever since the 8th grade!" he yelled, finally looking up, "Happy?"

She sighed, "I love you, too." His eyes widened.

"You do? I thought you loved Sam…"

"It just isn't the same. We had a _baby." _He smiled, and walked over to Quinn, taking her in his arms, gladly accepting the tears that soaked his shirt.

He needed to thank Rachel.

••••••••••••

"That was super good Rach. You totally serenaded me." Finn said as he and Rachel walked out to his car.

She blushed, "Thanks Finn. I thought Noah did very well, he displayed his emotions perfectly."

"Oh yeah, he was totally gonna cry. Who was he singing too, anyway?" Rachel looked at him.

"Quinn.. Couldn't you tell?" he shrugged.

"I was too busy staring at my sexy girlfriend." Rachel giggled and blushed.

"Stay away from her!" Puck's voice brought caught both Finn and Rachel's attention. Quinn and Puck were holding hands, and Sam was yelling, obviously upset.

"What the fuck? I thought you loved me Quinn!" Sam spat.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't help my feelings. I've always loved Puck." She cried, leaning into Puck for support. Finn noticed most of the glee club listening in.

"Fuck you. You could have at least told me!"

"Back off Sam. C'mon Q, we can go see Beth." Puck led Quinn to his car, which was parked next to Finn's. "Guess our plan worked, Berry. Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"Of course." The couples each climbed into their respective cars and Finn grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I'm glad we don't have to deal with that Rach. Cuz we'll never break up." Rachel smiled.

"Never."

Welp that was it! Did you like it? I am quite proud, and think this _needs to happen. _Because we **NEEED OUR FINCHEL.**

**Review(:**

**Thanks! **

Ps: I have NO idea if marshmallows and peanut butter are good. Anyone know?


End file.
